Unsuspected Magic
by Stardust2001
Summary: For the Ronin Warriors demons and Warlords wanting to take over the mortal world; No problem. Dealing with five mysterious girls; major problem.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the Ronins Warriors, they belong to Sunrise. I only own my OC's Kaelyn, Medley, Chelsea, Lilly, and Alex. OC's based off of the Winx Club Series created by: Iginio Straffi & Rainbow S.p.A. Pairings to come later.

Unsuspected Magic

Chapter One

Navigating the campus and halls of the Toyama University was a harder than it seemed. It was the first day of classes after summer break. The fall semester seemed to prove a challenge. It was their second semester in college and though their lives as ronins had taken a back seat for the time being, which they hoped would last quite long, they were just enjoying being normal teenagers…college kids. Thought they were all taking different classes, they still lived under one roof, Mia's.

Mia had excepted a job teaching somewhere in the states and left the care of her house to the ronins but she did check in with them everyone once in while, when she could. They were all on campus that day, but were all in different parts of the campus.

Ryo walked into his composition class. Thought he was majoring in veterinary studies, he still had to take certain requirements that necessarily didn't have anything to do with his major. Like history classes, English, math…he was trying to get most of general classes out of the way. He had this class with Cye who was sitting in back for the first day.

"Hey Ryo I was wondering if you were going to make it."

"I had to talk to my advisor this morning. He thinks I may be able to start my vet tech classes in Spring."

"That's great." Cye said.

"Did you hear about the internship at the aquarium?""I'm suppose to meet with the manager tomorrow about it. I'm really hoping I get it." Cye said.

"I can't imagine you wouldn't." Ryo said.

Ryo knew the barrier of torrent to well. He had found out about the chance to have an internship at the aquarium and had jumped at the chance. It didn't matter what he would being doing, as long as he was just near his element.

Ryo looked at the clock, it was ten am. Rowen was probable running through the hall right now racing to class was his guess. He only had four classes today and most were in the afternoon. Sage had most of his classes in the morning with only one in the afternoon. Kento only had class until 11am today. Ryo himself only was on campus till two o'clock this afternoon. He was on the university soccer team and had conditioning today that was until five and than it was off to Sage's for a training session.

More students filed into class. He didn't really notice anything out of the ordinary as the university did have a lot of international studies on campus. He noticed two girls walk in chatting. They sat on the opposite side of the room from them and towards the middle of the class room. Ryo studied them for moment.

Both girls were of average height and had long legs and slender torso's. One of them had long reddish brown hair with small, stunning, forest green color eyes with specs of fairy gold. She was wearing a floral print tiered skirt, a white tank top with a short sleeve top gold embellishment around the collar. On her feet she wore a pair (white wedge colored open toe sandals of white colored open toed wedge sandals with hemp soles. In her ears were gold hoop earrings with matching bangles on her wrist. She had a pink backpack with a clover charm. She held a few books a three subject notebook with graphic floral design.

Her companion also had sun kissed skin, but was lighter. She was wearing a short white ruffled hemmed gauze skirt with a yellow tank top with a light blue off the shoulder peasant top with smocked waistband over it. On her feet she wore a pair of open toes gold sandals. She had large sea blue-green eyes and waist length golden blonde hair that was pulled back in a single fishtail braid. She had a two tone one shoulder backpack. It was pale blue with accents of pale orange. On one the zippers was a charm of seashell.

They seemed out of place, more so than most international students. Ryo shook the thought from his head as soon as the teacher walked in. He looked at the two girls out of the corner of his eyes whenever he could sneak a glance in class. Something in his gut told him these girls were anything but ordinary.

She kicked a stone across the sidewalk. She was upset to be here on earth more or less, but especially in this country. They knew nothing about this place, at all. The only thing they knew was what they had found on the internet.

"I'm not use to this weather." Alex said. Alex had olive colored skin tone, stood about five foot seven with a nice figure. Her long Raven black hair was pulled up on single ponytail held with gold hair tie. Her long bangs where off to either side of her face, which framed her large chocolate brown eyes. She had on pair of dark blue jean shorts, a long coral v-neck halter top with a gold belt accenting her hips. She were a matching pair of coral flats on her feet. It was nice enough outside yet for shorts and tank tops but she knew it would soon be time to put all of her normal clothes away for more colder weather clothes. She carried a sandy colored backpack that she slung over on shoulder with coral embroidery on it. Her initials where stitched on the front pocket."

"I know. It just doesn't feel right being here, but we don't have much choice on the matter. We had to leave." Medley said.

"I know but it makes me wonder how long we are going to be there. I'm worried about what's going on back home Medley." Alex said as she slipped on her sunglasses.

"We are all Alex." Medley said. Medley look like a typical Chinese skin, eyes and facial features. Her long raven black hair was pulled into two pigtails that were wrapped with a tangerine colored elastic hair ties. She had on pair of olive green capris, an ivory short sleeve t-shirt, with tangerine colored tube top over it. She had on tangerine colored flats on her feet too. Her backpack was a natural beige color with accents of green and orange. She had a music bat stitched onto the front flap of her schoolbag.

"I wonder how the other girls are fairing?"

"I don't know. Let's find a nice shaded spot, even with it being cool it's still sort of hot. plus I'm tired of walking." Alex said.

"We have a lot to talk about tonight." Medley said. "I wonder if… Whoa Alex!"

Medley grabbed her friend and yanked her out of the way of a stalky Chinese looking boy. It looked like he had blue-ashy hair but he was running so fast she didn't really get a good look at him.

"He's in hurry." Alex said. "Thanks Med."

"No prob. We have to look out for each other here. We're not at Alfea anymore. There a spot in the shade over there." Medley said. "We can wait there for of our group."

Even in college he could not escape it, thought it wasn't as bad. He could at least pick which classes he wanted to take and when. He had just entered into his Asian History Class. He sat near the window to get as much sunlight as he could. He was not a fan of the horrible overhead lighting.

"Sage."

"Rowen…all your science classes full?"

"Hey even with my triple major I still have to take some general classes." Rowen said sitting down in the desk in front of him. He ran his hair through his blue hair, letting a single lock fall right between his eyes. He pulled out his history book which was already marked with tabs.

"You haven't read the whole book yet have you Rowen?" Sage said as he tossed a his head to the side in attempt to move some of his blonde hair out of his eyes.

Rowen punched his friend in the shoulder. "For your information, no I haven't. I've only had the chance to get half way through it. So,any good looking girls this semester?"

Sage rolled his eyes instead of slapping the back of his friends head like he wanted too.

"Your starting to sound like Kento Rowen." Sage said, resting his chin on his laced hands.

"Excuse me? Is this seat taken?" a female voice asked.

Rowen and Sage turned to see a girl about 5'7 in height with long legs, and nice hour glass figure. She had sun-kissed skin, nearly waist length honey brown hair that was down and parted on the left side, which made her made her large purplish-blue eyes pop. She had on a pale yellow sundress with ruffle hem and a three-quarter light blue crop v-neck sweater over it. On her feet she wore a pair of calf high dark brown boots. She wore a pair of silver dangle earrings in her ears and had a necklace with Purple sunburst pendent around her neck. Over her shoulder she had a purple backpack with a silver charm of Pointe shoes.

"Well is it taken?" she asked again. "If it is I can find another."

"NO…No.. it's not taken at all." Rowen said.

"Thanks." she said. She set her back down and gracefully smooth her skirt under her and slid into the chair. She cross her feet at her ankles. She pulled out her textbook, pencil and highlighter, and three subject notebook with a bold graphic design on the front.

Rowen snapped his finger in front of the halo warrior to snap his out of his daze. He knew Sage wasn't really good with girls but this one had totally shut him down. Which stunned him.

"Are you an International Student?"

"What gave it away?" she said sarcastically. She instantly regretted it. "Sorry… I'm still adjusting to the time difference."

"Understandable. I'm Hashiba Rowen" He said extending his hand to her.

She paused for a moment, tucking piece of her hair behind her ear revealing her silver dangle earrings. She looked like she was processing what he said.

"Oh that's right you say your name backwards. No offense but that sounds weird. I'm Kaelyn Albright." she said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you Kaelyn. Where you from?" Rowen said.

"Okoboji, Iowa." she said.

"Never heard of it." Rowen said.

"It's a really small town." She said. Kaelyn looked at the blonde. She reached over and clicked his jaw shut.

"It's not very attractive when you meet someone to stare at them with your mouth hanging open." she said and she let go of his jaw. "That's better."

Rowen watched his friend who usually made girls blush with one flash his smile, start to slightly turn red. The once; Prince of Han'a High opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out."You'll have to excuse him Kaelyn, talking to girls isn't really his cup of tea. To be honest it's not mine either." Rowen said.

"Really, for someone who claims to be shy around girls you don't seem to be." Kaelyn said resting her chin her palm.

"Thanks…" Rowen said.

"You remind me of my friends Reese back home. He dyes his hair blue too." Kaelyn said.

"It's not dyed." Rowen said.

"Really…Is his dyed?" she said gesturing to Sage with her thumb. "Because I have never meet a naturally blonde born Japanese person before."

Rowen let a chuckle escape his throat before being able to cover it up with fake cough. "No, his isn't dyed either." he said.

She nodded. "If it's not dyed. where does the blonde come from?"

Rowen was saved from answering Kaelyn's question when their history teacher walked in. Kaelyn turned her attention away from the two boys and focused on the class at hand. Sage had sat silently the whole time Kaelyn had been talking to Rowen. He wasn't sure about her but something was unsettling him, and he didn't like it. All he had to do was get through one hour of class and than he could bolt. In the meantime he kept his eyes on the front of the room and his book.

Ryo stretched. First day of class and he was board. All the teacher was doing was outlining what they were going to do with semester. He hid a yawn behind his hand. He looked at the clock, they had only been in class twenty minutes! He groaned silently.

"Well class that is the outline for the year. Are they're any questions."

No one said a word.

"Ok than. I will see you on Monday. Have a good rest of the day." Sensei Kelly said.

Cye was one of the first to pack up and head out. As he was packing up he tapped Ryo's shoulder. "So those the two girls you were starring at?"

Ryo nodded. "yeah."

"Ryo…your getting as bad as Kento and Rowen." Cye said.

"Shut-up Water boy." Ryo gathering his books.

"Come on Pyro. We're meeting the rest of group for lunch at that new Café that right off campus."

"We should hurry than. If we can get there before Kento we might be able to actually get some food."

The two warriors laughed at the bearer's of Hardrock's appitite. The bearers of Wildfire and Torrent walked out of their classroom, towards the exit door of the North hall. They were meeting the guys in front of the history building of the university.

Author's note: Wow! I managed to finish the first chapter after many different revisions! Hopefully I'll have chapter two up in few days. If you would like to see picutres of my girls check out my page on Deviantart Link here- .com/ Comments are welcomed please!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the Ronins Warriors, they belong to Sunrise. I DO NOT own the Ronins Warriors, they belong to Sunrise. I only own my OC's Kaelyn, Medley, Chelsea, Lilly, and Alex. OC's based off of the Winx Club Series created by: Iginio Straffi & Rainbow S.p.A. Pairings to come later. Thoughts of characters are in _Italics._

Unsuspected Magic

Chapter Two

The leaves of the oak tree were falling off in the wind that blew through the branches. A smile grace her face as she listened to natures melody grace her with it's song. She highly doubted any one else noticed. To most, it was a gust of wind.

"Med!"

"What?"

"I've only been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes." Alex said. Medley was very bitter about having to come to earth. Even more so for leaving home. "It will be ok Med."

"How do you know Alex? We've faced many different foes, but this…where did they even come from?" Medley asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like them before." Alex said resting her chin in the palm of her right hand. "No sense worrying about it. Here we're at least safe."

"Why is that trouble always seems to follow us? Don't answer that Alex."

"I wasn't going too." Alex said as she thumbed through her math book. "You're getting grumpy Med. Didn't you eat this morning before we left the cottage?"

"I grabbed a granola bar. Those aren't very filling." Medley said.

"If you would have gotten up sooner like the rest of us…" Alex started.

"Is my fault I'm use to rising with the second sun?" Medley snapped.

"I see you two are already bickering." an airy female voice said.

"How did your class go?" Alex asked.

Chelsea sat down on the ground next to Alex. "Boring it's worse than our history class at Alfea. Those the eye candy isn't that bad."

"Chelsea!" Medley and Alex said. Chelsea shrugged.

"Leave her alone you two." Lilly said sitting down. "Kaelyn not out of her class yet?"

"She should be coming here pretty soon. Her class is only an hour long today. Do you have anymore classes today Lilly?" Medley said.

"I have basic math with Chelsea at one, I think Kaelyn may be in that class too."

"No she some sort of design class. I think it may be a graphics class. Or an art class I'm not sure which one." Alex said. "That or it's music composition."

"No that's me." Medley said. "Kaelyn has her music class tomorrow."

Everyone jumped hearing a loud thump. They looked to see the last member of their little click.

"Kaelyn…how was history." Alex asked.

"Urgh! I don't even want to talk about it. The whole class I swear I had about 10 pairs of eyes on me." She said.

"Oh…any of those eyes belong to any good looking eye candy?" Chelsea asked.

"Is all you think about is boys Chelsea? You as bad as Stella and she's two years older than us." Kaelyn said sitting down on the ground in between Alex and Lilly.

"Well were there?"

"Yeah a few. I meet a guy that reminded me of Reese. I really should take a picture of him and send it to him. He could pass for Reese's twin. Which is a scary thought."

"That someone looks like Reese?" Alex asked.

"No, that Reese could have a twin." Kaelyn said.

"Reese….Reese…Is he the one that dyes his hair blue?" Chelsea asked.

"Yes that is Reese." Kaelyn said.

"So this guys dyes his hair blue too?" Lilly asked.

"No, it's natural apparently." Kaelyn said. "I mean, I know that is normal back in the Magical Dimension, but here on earth? It's not something you see everyday. I still say it's dyed. I think his friends is dyed too."

"And what color is his dyed?" Lilly asked

"Sunshine blonde." Kaelyn said.

"A natural born blonde Japanese?" they four of them said all together.

"That's what I said." Kaelyn said. "So where are we going for lunch I'm hungry."

"Finally." Medley said. "I say any place, but I don't want to go too far from campus."

"What about that café? Chelsea said.

"No it's always packed." Alex said.

"Not that one. The one across the street from it." Chelsea said.

"You mean Panera Bread." Kaelyn asked.

"Yeah that it's." Chelsea said. "I heard it opened two months ago, first one across the Pacific."

"Works for me. It shouldn't be too bad either since, most people will be at that new café across the street from it." Alex said.

"Lets get going. If we hurry we may be able to beat the crowd."

The five of them packed up their belongs and disappeared into the sea of students entering and exiting the campus.

Ryo and Cye were making there way towards the history building. Their class load was standard, about four to five classes through out the week. As they walked they noticed the two girls from their composition class walking over to another two girls sitting under and oak tree.

"Seems like those two have made some fast friends." Cye said. His comment feel on deaf ears.

Ryo was talking about the soccer team and how they were going to win their division again this year, hopefully this time taking the overall title.

"Would you let it go already Ryo."

"No, that call cost us the title!" Ryo said. "If the ref would have been paying attention he clearly would have seen that the Osaka defender tipped me, not the other way around. Coach is still fuming mad about it."

Cye shook his head. His hot tempered leader was a good soccer player, but could get really competitive.

"I wonder how Sage's and Rowen history class went." Cye asked.

"What?" Ryo asked.

"I said I wonder how Sage's and Rowen's history class went."

"I heard that. I meant Rowen's taking a history class. Did the Science department give him a limit on how many classes he could take a semester?" Ryo asked. "History is more of Sage's department."

Cye chuckled. "I don't know. It does seem kind of funny. You think Rowen's read the whole book yet?"

"Wouldn't surprise me. I bet he could teach the class if he really wanted too." Ryo teased.

They dearly loved their blue-hair friend, but sometimes poking fun at his intelligence was just too hard to pass up.

"Speaking of Strata…" Ryo said. "Here they came." Rowen looked unusually happy, while Sage looked…well one could never tell how Sage looked.

"How was class?" Ryo asked

"The class it's self was boring." Rowen said.

"First day always is Rowen." Cye said.

"Before class was interesting, but I'll let Sage tell that side of the story." Rowen said smirking at his best friend. Sage shot him a glare. "So where is our bottomless pit."

"He should be coming anytime." Ryo said. "Kento's not one to pass up food. So Sage what happened in your history class?"

"Rowen doesn't' know what he's talking about." Sage said.

"He got put in his place by a girl." Rowen said. He winced with smiled on his face as Sage's hand collided with back of his head.

"What did you do Sage? You didn't ask her for her number did you?" Ryo teased the bearer of Halo.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said, clearly upset.

Ryo and Cye looked at Rowen. "It's not my story to tell. Though it was quite funny." Sage turned and shot his best friend a glare that would make Cale proud. Rowen knew that meant shut-up right now or else.

"Hey guys."

"The bottomless pit arrives, and on time for once." Cye mocked.

"I may be late every now and than, but I'm no where near Rowen's record." Kento said.

"You're only on time because we're heading off for lunch." Rowen said letting the insult slid.

"So are we going?" Kento asked. "Yeah, don't worry Kento we won't let you starve." Cye said.

"I knew you wouldn't. So let's get going." Kento said. The Ronins shook their heads, some things never changed.

The Panera bread was quite compared to the Lotus across the street. It had been so packed, they had opted to come here instead. Sage instantly liked the place. It was peaceful, much his like his favorite tea shop. Cye said reminded him of the little café's back in England, Rowen and Kento really weren't paying attention, they were too busy trying to decide what to order off the menu. Ryo had already told Cye what he wanted and was scouting out a table. He found spot near the back that was perfect. It was a around table in the corner away from everything. He slid into to the banquet seat and closed his eyes.

He had been consumed by his dreams lately. The ancient was coming to him in his dreams and the ancient appearing to him in his dreams was never a good thing. When the ancient would a appear in a dream it was one of two things, advice, or a warning, and in these dreams it had been a warning. It meant something was coming, what he didn't know. When, he didn't know that either. All he knew it was making him nervous, and putting him on edge.

'_If I tell the guys, it will worry them. I don't want to say anything right now. They could be just dreams. Yeah they're just dreams.' _though the Ronin of Wildfire knew he was just in denial.

"Ryo."

"Hmmm." He looked up at Sage and Cye.

"Are you ok." Sage asked.

"Yeah I just have a headache." Ryo said.

"Whatever your stressing about Ryo, It's nothing that we can't handle." Sage said.

"You make it sound like we're about to go into battle Sage." Ryo said.

"That wasn't my intention….whatever you worrying about, you can work it off at the dojo." Sage said. "You better be ready."

"So I can beat you again." Ryo said.

"Don't count on it." Sage said.

Cye rolled his eyes at the two swords masters of their group. As much as he didn't want to admit it he himself had been feeling restless. A nice workout session was just the thing to take off that edge.

"Hey guys did you see the group of hot girls near the front doors?" Kento asked.

"Kento do ever thinks of anything other than girls?" Sage asked.

"Well now that we are out of high school I might actually have a chance at one since Sage stole them all in High School.""I did no such thing." Sage said.

"Does the college have a Fan club for you Sage?" Cye asked.

"If they don't I'm sure they will soon." Sage said. He was not looking forward to that. Curse his American looks.

"Well if you get any phone numbers you don't want, pass them my way." Kento said sitting down next to Cye. Rowen slid into the seat opposite beside Ryo.

"I'll be sure to do that Kento." Sage said. "Did you and Cye meet anyone interesting in your class Ryo?"

"There were two girls that did catch my eye, they're in that group at the front table."

"Which ones?" Kento asked turning around.

"The blonde haired girl and the on with the long reddish brown hair. I didn't get their names thought." Ryo said.

Rowen smirked. "See the girl with long honey brown hair in the blue sweater?"

"Yeah…What about her?" Ryo asked.

"That's the girl that got Sage all frustrated. Her name is Kaelyn. She's really easy to talk too." Rowen said, he ignored the glare Sage was giving him.

"How would you know? You're just as bad around girls as Sage is." Cye said.

"Well….I managed to have short conversation with her."

"Way to go Rowen." Kento said turning back around. Rowen proceeded to kick Kento from under the table.

"I don't like her." Sage said.

"You just meet her." Cye said.

"There's something odd about her." Sage said.

"Are you sure you're not just mad that she was able to throw off your composer Sage?" Rowen asked.

"No, I mean….I….I don't know." Sage said.

"There something about all five of them alright. They're foreigners!" Cye said. Sometimes the bearer of Torrent felt like he was the only with a grip on reality. "I'm going to up to get out tea order, hopefully when I get back _Halo_ here will have better grip on reality."

"Thanks for the support Cye."a Sage said leaning back in his chair.

"There's nothing wrong with them." He said before heading up to the bakery counter for their tea. Cye was the passive one of the Ronins, a peacemaker of sorts. He had come terms with being a Ronin and having to fight when called. He just wanted this peace to last, he really did not want to take up arms again if he didn't have too.

"Order 219."

"Yes. That me."

"Here you go. Thanks."

"Thank you." Cye said. He walked back to their table, he was very grateful Kento came to help him. The tea cups where very large and five of them were quit heavy. The two of them took the tea back to the table and set it down, passing out the different cups. Cye had been repeating what Sage had said about the girl in his history class. '_Maybe Sage is right, he is a better empathy than I am. No, I'm being silly. There is nothing wrong with those five.'_

"Cye?"

"Hmmm.."

"Our orders are ready. Can you help me bring it to the table?"

"Sure Rowen." Cye said.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the Ronins Warriors, they belong to Sunrise. I DO NOT own the Ronins Warriors, they belong to Sunrise. I only own my OC's Kaelyn, Medley, Chelsea, Lilly, and Alex. OC's based off of the Winx Club Series created by: Iginio Straffi & Rainbow S.p.A. Pairings to come later.

Unsuspected Magic

Chapter Three

September was slowly slipping away. It would be October soon, fall was almost here. The cool September night air was still and soft. The sun was setting earlier and the nights where getting longer. Five girls where walking down the streets of Toyama towards Chinatown. They were going to try a place they had never been too for their girls night out that had been recommended to them.

"Do we have to go to this restaurant. Lets go for wings instead." Kaelyn said.

"Are sure you just don't want to go because they will be airing an American football game and you can look at the scores." Chelsea asked.

"I can check the scores on my phone thank you Chelsea." Kaelyn said flipping her honey brown hair over her shoulder. Chelsea rolled her eyes.

"You know it's day like this that makes me miss Magix." Meldey said.

"Perfect to be by the lake." Chelsea said.

"Or going to black mud swamp to practice." Lilly said. They all missed their beloved school and their homes.

"Cye! Rowen! So glad to see you boys tonight" a Chinese women in her mid 50's said to them as they walked into the LayFang family restaurant.

"Hi Mama." They said. That is what Kento's mother insist they call her. Mrs. Rei Faun was too formal for her liking.

"Kento's over at you're usually table."

"Thanks Mama." They said walking over to their usually table towards the back and near the kitchen.

Ever since the defeat of the dynasty they meet once a week at the LayFang Family Restaurant just for night of being out of the manor and doing something else other dealing with evil demons. It was something they looked forward too every week.

Sage, Ryo, and Kento were all sitting around talking. Ryo and Kento were drinking Coke, Sage was sipping on his tea. Cye had cup of tea waiting for him and Rowen a glass of Coke as well. Some things never change.

"Look like the gangs all here." Ryo said leaning back in his chair.

Cye sat down by Kento and Rowen by Sage.

"So what movie are we going too after dinner?" Cye asked picking up his tea cup.

"We're going to see that new remake of nightmare on elm's street." Kento said.

"No we're not we're going to see that new Indian Jones movie." Sage said.

"No Sage we're going to a horror film like we agreed upon." Kento said.

"By we you mean you?" Sage courted.

That started a whole argument between the two ronins. Sage and Kento were very well known for getting into sudden Argument. Sage and Ryo were also very well known for that as well, but more so Sage and Kento.

"Will you two stop. We never really agreed on what type of movie we were going to go see." Cye said.

"Come one guys we've had a long week. Lets just enjoy this Friday night."Sage and Kento glared at each other for moment.

"Well if isn't my favorite group of five."

"Hi Haru." Kento said.

"You guys just want your usually orders?""You know us too well." Cye said handing him his menu.

"I'll get it right in." Haru said before walking away.

"Cye…" Ryo said.

"hmmm…."

"You never did tell us if you get that internship at the aquarium."Cye looked at his friends and smirked. "What's makes you think I didn't get it?"

"You haven't said anything about it." Kento said.

"You would be bouncing off the walls if you did."

"I start on Monday." Cye said.

"So you did get it." Ryo asked

"Of course." Cye said

"I know it. No one would be a better fit than our Cye." Rowen said.

"Thanks guys." Cye said.

"Anything interesting happen in any of your classes guys?" Sage asked.

"No not really.""Nah, Ryo and I just got assigned our first major paper." Cye said.

"what about you Kento?"

"nothing really, What about you Sage? You mean your not being hounded by girls?"

"No more than usually." Sage said. Sage wasn't great with girls, but had grown up in traditional Japanese home and due to the up bringing he just couldn't tell his fan girls to go away or leave him alone. They're had been a few that had caught his eye but they never turned into anything serious.

Lilly passed around the tea cups to her friends. "So, what do you girls think about going for a nature hike tomorrow."

"I can't." Medley said. "I have a paper for Musical theory I have to write."

"That won't take you that long Medley." Alex said. "I'm in Lilly I could use a nice walk in the forest."

"What about you Kaelyn?" Lilly asked.

"I have dance practice tomorrow morning at eight, than I'm going to come home and try and get some sleep." Kaelyn said.

"You're nightmare are acting up again aren't they?" Alex asked.

"That's one way of putting it. It's different. I keep having this same dream over and over again." Kaelyn said rubbing her temples.

"Well what's it about?" Alex said.

"I keep seeing those gates…those strange things that came out of them. But than it shifts. I just keep seeing these places, but I have no idea what they're suppose to mean." Kaelyn said.

"Did you jot them down?" Chelsea asked.

"Just rough sketches in my sketch book." Kaelyn said.

"Do you think it may be some sort of clue on what we are searching for?" Lilly asked.

"It's possible Lilly." Kaelyn said. "I don't even know where to start. Japan is on the western edge of the ring of fire. It has hundreds of Volcano's."

"Here we are ladies." the waiter said putting their food in front of them

"Thanks you." They all said.

"Hopeful this time we wont get food poisoning." Medley said.

"It should be ok. From what I hear if you're going to get Chinese food this is the place to come to. Besides it was when we ate it in, Kaelyn where were we?" Alex asked

"L.A."

"Oh that's right." Alex said. "But enough about that, let talk about something more important. Like when we are going on our monthly shopping trip."

"Now we're talking my language." Kaelyn said. "I saw next weekend, I found this cute boutique, that is having a major sale that weekend. Everything in there is made of organic materials, Like cotton and silk."

"Sounds like my kind of store." Lilly said. "Girls… I think we're being watched."

"What gives you that idea?" Alex asked

"The plants told me. Ferns are amazing listeners." Lilly said in a whisper

"Did Flora teach you that?" Medley asked.

"No my Aunt." Lilly said.

"We can't have that now can we." Medley looked at Chelsea.

"Which way?" Chelsea asked.

Lilly mouthed very back table by the kitchen. Chelsea slipped her hand under the table and snapped her fingers.

Suddenly there was the sound of gasping and coughing. "That worked. So how are everyone's classes going?"

Four sets of eyes turned to the only person they knew who would even be capable of such a thing. "It wasn't me!" Cye said in defense. "Water exploded in my face too you know."

"Than who could have done it Cye?"

"How should I know Kento?"

"He does have point." Rowen said.

"Will you two stop it." Ryo snapped. "Just chill out."

Sage closed his eyes. He could have sworn he sensed something but than it was gone or it was being blocked.

"Sage forget it." Ryo said

"Something caused out drink to explode in our faces."

"I know…we can't worry about now." Ryo said. He winced "Could that group of girls over there be any louder?"

"Probable a bunch of Sage's fan girls."

"Shut-up rock head." Sage said shoving Kento.

Sage dove into his own world. He was very disturbed by what just happened. What had caused their drink to explode like that. Cye wouldn't do such a thing. It's not like him.

"Sage?" Kento asked

"Hmmm.." "Are you going to finish that?"

"It's all your's Kento." Sage said shoving his plate towards him.

No one wanted to say anything but they could all feel it. something was coming, something was going to happen soon.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the Ronins Warriors, they belong to Sunrise. I DO NOT own the Ronins Warriors, they belong to Sunrise. I only own my OC's Kaelyn, Medley, Chelsea, Lilly, and Alex. OC's based off of the Winx Club Series created by: Iginio Straffi & Rainbow S.p.A. Pairings to come later.

Unsuspected Magic

Chapter Four

_Sound of metal clanging in the distant and the sound of spells being fired off echoed through her ears as she ran. She couldn't see very well with the sheet of rain pouring down as she ran. She looked behind her, she couldn't see the strange creatures that looked almost human like, but knew they weren't. She turned her eyes back ground just in time to hear and explosion and a bright light. A scream escaped her throat as she fell into darkness. She landed hard, but not hard enough to knock her out. _

_Pushing her self up to her knees she looked to see where she was. In front of her a pool of liquid rock, lava, She was inside a volcano. Her watched as a column of lava rose from the magma pool and than turned into a column of solid what looked like quartz. She looked around. She was in some sort of cave now. _

'_What is this place' _

_Sliding down the small embankment she reached out to touch the column but her hand went right thought it like water. _

_Blinking again her surroundings had changed. she was in the ocean, in the whirlpools of the ocean currents. She kicked as hard as she could to the surface but current was strong, but someone she was able to break through. She reached up with her hand and felt cold instantly. Looking down….She saw snow. In front of her…there snowcapped peaks with large rocks with a rope and tassels on it. _

_She stood, brushing off the snow off her Pajama's she walked towards the rock, however she slipped and landed on her back, but instead of snow, she hit sand? She sat up and looked to see she was by some sort of straight. Looking up she saw the clear night sky. She stood up ._

"_Volcano, Cave. Ocean, mountains, Space. What's it's all mean I don't get it. Solace what are you trying to tell me. What's it mean?"Opening her eyes she only saw a lone figure in the distance. He had the strangest outfit. It looked like a layered robe and a triangular hat, with some sort of staff. She heard the sound of clanging. sort of like when Alex's gold bangles rub together. _

"_Can you help me?"The only thing she saw was a bright light that she had to shield her eyes from. "Wait. Please don't go I need your help!  
_

Kaelyn sat straight up in her bed. She looked over her roommate Lilly. She was still sound asleep in her bed. Kaolin, sighed and looked at the clock. It was only three am.

'_Damnit!' Well no point in going back to sleep.'_

Slipping off the covers, Kaelyn grabbed her sketch book and pencils off her nightstand. She quietly crept out of the bedroom and went out to the living room. She saw down on the sofa and opened her sketch book to blank page. She began to draw.

'_My vision is trying to tell me something, I just wish I knew what.'_

The hallways between the drama department and the art department were quiet for now. She was sitting on one of the leather benches cross legged with school bag beside her, her Dell laptop on her lap. The front had bold mutli-colored plaid design on the front that covered most of the top left and bottom right corner. The rest with just filled in with a few stripes that crossed over here and there but was otherwise was a white background. She was trying to focus on her history paper that she had to write but her dream was very haunting and was making focusing on her school work difficult. It was the same dream she had been having since they had arrived on earth, but she had no clue what it meant. She leaned back and closed her eyes for moment.

'_Think Kaelyn…what does a volcano, a cave, the ocean, mountains, and space have in common? Nothing to be honest.'_

_She opened her eyes to see the she wasn't in the school anymore. In face she was sitting in some sort of temple. Her eyes turned skyward. In front of here where five banner's, five colors, five different symbols. _

_Standing up she walked closer, but approached with caution. She stood about 10 feet away from the banners when the place went dark. The banners glowed their respected colors and than faded into the blackness. Five Kanji symbols appeared in front of her. _

_She heard the clanging sound again around her. _

'_Who's there?'_

_No answer. She felt something on her shoulder._

"Hey"

"Huh?" she said eyes now wide and looking around.""You looked really deep in thought, I didn't want to bother you."She looked up to see a boy with reddish brown hair, sea-blue eyes, and British accents. He stood about 5'8 maybe a little taller and wore jeans and blue and white hooded sweatshirt, with tennis shoes on his feet.

"It's ok. I need to be snapped out of my daze." She said as she moved her school bag over so he could sit down.

"It's ok. I get like that everyone now and than. I'm Cye."

"Kaelyn."

"Oh so you're Kaelyn."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, you have class with two of my friends. Rowen and Sage."

"Sage….Sage….Oh you mean Goldilocks."

"Yeah….him…" Cye remembered the day when Rowen told them all Sage's new nickname he had earned. Kento never hesitated to use it, and Ryo and Rowen only used it when they really wanted to annoy Sage really bad. Sage was not please with the new nickname or all the teasing, had stormed up to his room that night, and had not come out for the rest of the evening.

"You know he doesn't really like that name."

"I know. But really come on don't tell that you don't think it's kind of funny."

Cye had to smile. "It does suit him. What are you working on?"

"I'm trying to work on my paper for my Asian History Class, but I'm having a hard time focusing."

Cye nodded. "So what are you majoring in?"

" Fashion merchandising with minor in Art."

"That's pretty ambitious. Rowen's going for triple major."

"That's what I've heard."

"He told you?"

"No, it's all around school he's going for three major. A lot people are surprised he hasn't finished one yet. What are you studying?"

"Marine Biology."

"What are you doing in the art department than?"

"My family owns a pottery shop, I help out there every now and than so I like to keep up on my art skills."

"If you family owns a pottery shop why go into marine biology?"

"I've always loved the sea, and anything to do with it."

"I understand."

"Really?"

"Well sort of. I live on the shores of a lake, so during the summer, I'm on the water as much as I can be. I love going boating swimming, tubing, wake boarding, anything but surfer, I'm not coordinated enough for that."

"My friends aren't either. Though my friend Kento isn't that bad. He just hasn't surfed enough. I really want to go deep sea fishing thought."

"It's fun."

"You've been deep sea fishing?"

"Off the cost of Costa Rica two years ago this winter. My grandfather hooked this massive sail fish. He fought it for about an hour before reeling it in. They don't' look powerful but they are. It had to be at least 8 feet long or more. I had never seen one before other than on TV."

"Did you release it?" Cye asked.

"Nope, lives in the swimming pool out back decided to keep it as a pet." she said. Cye picked up on it sarcasm in her voice.

"You're a riot." Cye said. "You're grandfather seem very adventurous."

"You have no idea. This winter he wants to go on Safari in South Africa. Not sure if Nana is going to let him go."

"Why is that?"

"You're talking about someone who went on a vacation in Alaska and told Nana, my grandmother, that he purchased some décor for their house."

"What's wrong with that?" Cye asked.

"It was an elk head complete with antlers. My grandmother had a fit. Thought my grandfather made the argument that he only said he bought something for the house he never said it was for her. That didn't go over so well."Cye couldn't help but laugh. "Does your grandfather still have this piece of Décor?"

"No he sold it. He now has a 42 inch plasma TV over the fireplace." she said smiling thinking of her beloved grandfather. Ah memories.

"So is your grandmother afraid of what he might bring home?" Cye asked.

"Bring home? I think it's more along the lines if he comes home. My grandfather tends to push things to the limit and than some. You know one like that?"

"Yes." Cye said thinking of one person in particular. "Are you anything like you grandfather?"

"You could say that I'm know for getting into mischief."

"Such as."

"hmmmm…"

"Do I really want to know?"

"Not really."

"Cye."

"Sage."

"Kaelyn."

"Goldilocks."

"I have a name."

"I know I just choose not to use it." Kaelyn said with smile on her face.

Sage just glared at her for a moment.

"So Sage what bring you over to this area of campus," Cye asked

"I'm passing thought to avoid a certain group, before my next class."

"Your fan girls?" Cye asked.

"Yeah."

"Why don't you just tell them to leave you alone or go away. It's not that hard." Kaelyn said.

"I can't just tell them to go away. That would be rude. So they're a little crazy."

"More like legally insane." Kaelyn said. Cye smirked at this and Sage mentally smiled at the comment.

Kaelyn looked outside hearing a roll of thunder in the distance. "Looks like the rain got here early."

"How close it is?" Sage asked.

"Would you like me to pull up the radar for you Goldilocks. I mean god forbid in the rain your hair would deflate. But considering that it never moves anyways, rain should just roll right off." Kaelyn teased him.

Cye couldn't help but snicker. Sage rolled his eyes. "Are you going to pull up the radar or not?"

"It will be up in minute. Just relax Goldilocks."

"Stop calling me that!"

Kaelyn rolled her eyes and pulled up the radar. "Ok here's the radar. It doesn't look like anything severe. Just rain."

"Well that's good. They last thing we need is bad weather." Cye said.

"Well it's been fun but I have class to get too."

"What class? You don't take art." Cye said.

"No, but I volunteered to help out with an art class, I didn't know at the time I was going to modeling."

Kaelyn paled slightly. "No."

"No what?"

"Your kidding? Tell you're kidding."

"I wish I was." Sage said.

"AHHH!" Kaelyn said dropping her head into her hands. This was not happening.

"What?"

"Kaelyn are you ok?" Cye asked.

"Why does it upset you so much?" Sage asked."Because in my art class today we're suppose to have a live model."

"I'm only doing one session." Sage said.

"The eleven o'clock one?"

"Yeah…why?"

"That's my class." Cye looked at Kaelyn and than at Sage. He too had pale slightly and his eyes wide. Cye wasn't sure how this was going to play out, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. Thing he did know, it would be around campus within the few hours.


End file.
